


Therapy

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sappy, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Blair on how he went to therapy and on Jim’s pain. Double Drabble.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 3





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

My mom believed in emotional outlets and when I was lonely in school, therapy was her solution.

I know my own faults: I babble when I’m nervous, I have a problem with commitment and often with telling the truth. I love attention, I’m starving for love and I suffer from severe panic attacks, thus I can’t become a cop, not that I would want to as I love my work.

Had I had any serious faults or dark secrets I would know it by now.

I’ve had professionals help me through my emotional issues since childhood. Who did Jim have?

Jim’s dad was a cold man who called Jim a freak and punished him if he wasn’t always number one. In the army he was trained to heal and kill with equal efficiency. In Covert Ops he’s seen such terrible things; many Generals aren’t even allowed to see his files.

Jim’s had more people he cared for die on him, betray him or leave him than I can count. He’s had no help dealing with this; he’s been taught asking for help is a weakness.

There’s no need to ask me; I’m strong enough to heal him within my love.


End file.
